What If God Was One of Us
by TerraZeal
Summary: Chuck talks to Joshua about picking up chicks, moreso, how to woo Becky. Fluffy. Tiny hint of Dean/Cas slash at the start.


_**Author's Note:** Another Chuck!God fic, taking place again after today's rerun. Chuck and Joshua talk, face to face. Chuck admits he is lonely, and admits he has fallen in love with Becky. Dean/Castiel slashed hinted of. Title from that song, of course. My own interpretations of Jesus/God thing, btw. If you don't like, don't read. Sorry._

_What If God Was One of US_

Dean could see the tears in his beloved angel's eyes as he dropped the amulet in the wastebasket. Dean glanced one last time at the amulet he'd thrown away, and followed Cas. He would try his best to bring his angel's spirits up, but his own weren't the best.

Still, he couldn't let Cas suffer like he had. Knowing his dad didn't give a damn...it sure was a smack in the face, especially to someone who had lived billions of years thinking his father loved him so much. At least Dean KNEW what his father was. Once Sam was away, he put his arms around Cas and just let the angel cry into his chest.

Hidden from sight, Chuck Shirley, writer, prophet, God, approached the trash can. He glanced sadly at the amulet and even more sadly at the backs of his beloved creations. Castiel, Dean, Sam...He picked the amulet out of the trashcan.

He sighed a little, removed the protections he'd placed on it to prevent it from burning in his presence. The amulet lit up like a star. Stars. Stars that He had created to begin with. This was his favorite. The sun. His favorite star in all the Heavens. It had Becky on it. It had...everything he loved on it.

The amulet was still glittering when his date, his dear, funky little Becky approached him.

"Oh! Whats THAT thing? Its shiny. Can I touch it?" She reached eagerly for it. In his presence, it no longer looked like the one described in the Supernatural books. It was a glittering, beautiful thing. He saw no reason to let her not have it.

He used a little power and changed the amulet into a diamond necklace, but still let it give off its star-like glow, to appease the Supernatural fangirl in Becky.

"Its, ah, a necklace Sam used to dispatch a demon," he lied, "its real diamond. I fetched it out of the trash can once he'd thrown it away. Uh...you can keep it. Kinda like a gift or something, I don't know. I don't date much." That was true, at least.

Becky squealed in delight, not caring that it had been in a trashcan, and put it around her neck. The thing still glowed and sparked like a brilliant sun but he made sure it didn't burn her or get hot.

"Will it glow like this forever? Or was that just for the demon spell thingy?"

"Uh...the demon spell thingy. It'll stop any time now." Chuck closed his eyes and grimaced. He hated lying, especially to her. He waved a hand absently. Becky didn't notice, still examining the necklace. She pouted a bit when the glow faded and it was just a necklace again.

"Its still pretty! Oh thank you Chuck! For getting me something of Sam's! Even though you KNOW its you I love now, right!" She was too perky for her own good sometimes, Chuck thought. But that was free will. She could do what she wanted, and he DID like her perkiness. It helped assuage the loneliness he felt. Being the only one like himself out there, that he knew of...Death was the only one who could relate, and Death wasn't exactly much of a talker. More like a stalker.

"Uh, Becky, I got a really important text message. I promise I'll get back to you. You can enjoy your piece of Sam-trash while I'm gone, okay?"

"Chuck, whats wrong? You seem a little...itchy. Or nervous."

"Its nothing. I uh, am having problems with the kids. I uh, yeah, have some kids. They can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but its nothing to worry about. I'm taking care of them. All of them." That at least was true. He didn't mention that his children were several billion years old, along with himself. He didn't even REMEMBER how old he was, come to think on it. Neither did Death. They occasionally had a little chat and talked about old times, but neither one could remember who was older.

Chuck laughed softly. He was of course older. Life had to exist before Death could, after all.

"Well, okay, just don't be long. I don't want to be mugged or something. I'll wait in my car. I brought it you know. In case you might want to, you know drive it. Its a really great model-"

"Thats awesome, Becky, but really, hafta go now."

He darted around the corner, and vanished, to the Garden. Joshua was waiting as usual, in his janitor uniform. He gave a slight bow to his Boss, then went back to sweeping the floor, which was already supernaturally (pun intended) clean.

"Hey, Boss, why'd you come here? You said you wanted to stay on Earth. No more Heavenly intervention."

"I was just lonely, like you told the boys. We both garden. Create things...like you said...we can talk, gardener to gardener. So how are your peonies?"

"You didn't come to talk about my peonies." Joshua sighed. Sometimes God could be really hard to talk to and get a straight answer from.

Chuck laughed. "No. I really didn't, but it was a fine conversation starter, wasn't it? Joshua, it isn't that I don't WANT to stop what is coming. Its that I CANT. Not without going against everything I've ever said and done. You know this. Why, then, did you play it up like I just didn't give a shit?" He was a little angry at Joshua. He was rarely angry at his fellow gardener, but being the only person he'd talked to in a long time, it happened.

Joshua cringed slightly. God's wrath was never good. He hadn't MEANT for it to come off as God not caring. He had only meant to tell them that God wasn't going to help. If they took it as something else, then why was he being blamed? God didn't care about the Apocalypse, because there wasn't going to be one. He Himself had told Joshua as much. So why the wrath bit?

"I didn't mean it like that. You know them boys, Boss. They interpret things however they want. Same with that Castiel kid. You gonna wrath his butt?"

Chuck giggled slightly. "Not at all. Not after raising him from death. He has a destiny. They all do. You do. I do. Becky does..." He trailed off.

Joshua leaned into his Father/Boss's face with a little concern. He'd never seen him so anxious. Becky? Wait, was this...? Joshua laughed aloud. "A GIRL! You came to talk to me about a girl? About dates? I don't think I'm going to be any help there. Maybe your boy Dean can help you better. He used to be really good at getting women, before he and Castiel..."

Chuck glared at him. "I know. I was thinking about texting Dean and asking him about how to woo her properly, but that would be a little suspicious. I mean, my Earth body is what, 30? Late 20s? And its never had one date? Even I know thats a little sad. I don't want to come off as totally desperate."

Joshua grinned. "You love her. Like you loved that women so long ago. Mary."

Chuck sighed. Mary. He had loved her. So loved her that He Himself gave her His only son, and eventual incarnation of Himself. But he couldn't MAKE love to her. At the time, he didn't know how. He just planted his divine essence in her and that was that.

Becky was different. He wanted to love her in every way a human could love another human.

Joshua tapped him on the head several times. "You're getting lost in thought. Bad things happen when you do that. Remember that time Noah-"

Chuck cut him off. "Yes, I know! I messed up! It all ended up okay though. Anyway, yes, I am in love with Becky. As much as Mary. Only...I want to LOVE Becky. Love her the way humans love each other. And I don't know how at all, Joshua. I mean, I gave her a necklace I picked out from a garbage bin! She liked it, but still, that seemed totally lame!"

Joshua blinked. "You...picked a necklace out of a garbage bin and gave it to her? Even I know that is definitely not the best way to pick up chicks. And I'm an angel who never leaves the Garden."

Chuck sighed sadly. "Then how do I get her to like me?"

Joshua shrugged. "From what I'm seein' on my perch from up here, she likes you well enough already. Be yourself. Just uhm, without the blaring white lights and wrath thing. Be Chuck Shirley. I'd think thats all she wants. I've seen her myself as I just said. She was HAPPY with the garbage bin necklace. She'd be happy with anything you give her, I think."

Joshua leaned in a bit, as if he were wanting to whisper something to Chuck. "I think the cupids have marked her already. Marked her for one Chuck Shirley. They're a little baffled as to why they can't mark You, but strange things do happen. She already loves you. You just have go along with it. Love her back. Tell her everything. Except the God thing. I am really not sure she could handle that yet. Just tell her you've never dated, never...mated with a woman, anything, and she'll likely think its all so cute and well, she'll show you how?"

Chuck noticed Joshua phrased the last sentence as a question. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just...I really do love her, Joshua. I am indeed so lonely, like you told the boys. If she can help...when she dies...her rewards will be unimaginable."

Joshua chuckled. "I think the only reward she'll want is you. Heaven with her true match. Thats all anyone wants. Heaven with their soul mates." Joshua went back to sweeping the floor.

"Thats why I made it that way. Soul mates share Heaven. Everyone gets whatever they wanted, but only soul mates share. What about me, Joshua? When Becky dies, will I get to see her? Or will she have found someone else, another match, by then? I've seen what comes. I know I have to leave her."

Joshua sighed and rubbed his head, getting a little potting soil on it while doing so, "You do know you're God, right? Not just a human or an angel? You could see her any time you want to. And she won't find another match. The cupids marked her for you. You'll get to spend millenia with your beloved Becky if you want to. Nothing at all will stop you. Unlike the other folks in Heaven, You can visit other peoples' versions of Heaven." Sometimes his Boss really did forget Who and What He really was and asked stupid questions.

"So, can I borrow some flowers? Nothing like a REALLY unique flower from the actual Garden to woo a woman...I hear women like flowers."

"Do you have to ask? You're my Father and my Boss."

"Its your Garden. Even if I did Create it. You tend it. None of these gorgeous plants would be here were it not for you." Chuck examined the flowers as he walked around the Garden. Extinct plants, exotic plants, normal everyday carnations...he could get Becky anything. And say he was just making up the kid thing to get her some flowers. Yeah, that would work. It would really excite her.

He settled eventually on a bundle of Chocolate Cosmos, a brilliant red flower extinct in the wild that only grew in Mexico. Becky wouldn't know that though. She wasn't a botantist.

"Joshua. Thank you. Just...if those boys come back, tell them I want to talk to them personally. I don't want them thinking I don't care about them."

Joshua smiled and big his Boss farewell and good luck with the woman.

Becky was elated with the rare red flower, and loved it even more when she sniffed it and noticed the vanilla smell. Chuck told her he'd lied about the kids thing and just wanted to get her some flowers. The fangirl smiled and took Chuck's hand in hers and led him to her car, to go out for coffee.


End file.
